Nube Viajera
by Kaisa de Scorpio
Summary: Songfic basado en la canción Nube Viajera de Alejandro Fernández. Camus ha muerto y Milo sufre por eso. Daría lo que fuera por una sola caricia de su aguador, ¿se le concederá su deseo?


**Hola! Hace tiempo que no escribía, pero escuché hace poco esta canción, justo en un día nublado y lluvioso, me llegó la inspiración. Con dedicatoria especial a mi propio Acuario de carne y hueso. ¡Te amo!**

**Disclaimer: SS no me pertenece. **

** NUBE VIAJERA **

** SONGFIC**

_Ay! Amor, aquí estoy preso de tu recuerdo en mi soledad  
>¡Ay! amor son tantos años y no hay remedio para mi mal.<em>

_¡Ay! amor estoy vencido, no tengo fuerzas para luchar_

_¡Ay! amor no cabe duda que sigo siendo sentimental_

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te marchaste de mi lado. No lo entiendo, si éramos tan felices. Quizá los dioses envidiando nuestra felicidad y nuestro amor, decidieron que nuestro destino debía ser no estar juntos nunca más.

Sigo en el Santuario, el que se convirtió en una casa gracias a la amistad que hice con nuestros compañeros, y que se volvió un hogar cuando me enamoré de ti.

Aioria me visita en la casa de Escorpión, se preocupa por mí, ¿sabes que es mi mejor amigo? Claro que lo sabes… ¡si hasta te daban celos!

Él fue el primero en notar que tú te habías robado mi corazón, que era en ti en quien pensaba, y quien me sacaba de concentración en los entrenamientos.

-¿Milo?-

Y hablando del rey de Roma…hoy otra vez se hace presente en mi casa. Si estuvieras aquí, lo mirarías con cierto recelo, quizá al ver interrumpido tu plan de un encuentro amoroso o un simple beso.

-Milo… ¿cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir encerrado aquí? No te hace bien. Todos estamos preocupados por ti.-

-Estoy viviendo un luto Aioria. Es todo.-

-Pero ya llevas demasiado tiempo así. Amigo, créeme que te entiendo. Yo también he perdido a un ser amado. Pero…-

-Pero la vida sigue. Si Aioria, ya lo sé. Yo estoy aquí y Camus en el inframundo.- le digo con amargura.

-Camus querría que siguieras adelante con tu vida.-

- Sí, seguramente para él es fácil. Está muerto. Y yo Aioria, ¿cómo le hago para quitarme este horrible dolor que siento?-Contesté llevándome una mano al corazón, y luego al centro de mi pecho. Siento que todo el cuerpo me arde y me quema por dentro.

Aioria solo me abrazó y unas lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. ¡Cuánto extrañaba tus brazos rodeándome! Siendo pocos centímetros más alto, te sentías con todo el derecho de ser el "protector" de este pobre ser. Siempre me guardabas entre tus brazos y podía sentir tu calor y tu amor, ese que tanta falta me hace ahora.

-Vengo por ti para cenar. No quiero que te vuelvas un flacucho, tu armadura te quedaría nadando.- Se despidió Aioria con una sonrisa, misma que yo le respondí con una mueca.

Aunque las visitas de Aioria me reconfortaban, sus abrazos se sentían diferentes a los tuyos. Sus palabras y sus miradas, no tenían ese acento tan propio de ti. Ya no sería lo mismo. Jamás amaría a nadie como a ti te amé.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué cielo cruzas sin extrañarme nube perdida?  
>¿Por qué no vienes a iluminarme luz de mi vida?<br>Regresa pronto que yo no vivo si no es por ti_

Hoy por fin salí a tomar aire fresco. En realidad necesitaba salir a comprar algunas cosas, si por mí fuera, me quedaría en Escorpión por el resto de mi vida. Creo que me desacostumbré a las largas caminatas, pues mis piernas se sentían cansadas. Aprovecho el césped tan verde y hermoso que tengo frente a mí para echarme un rato. Quizá aquí pueda conciliar mejor el sueño y descansar un poco. Cierro los ojos y veo tu imagen. Esos hermosos ojos llenos de amor para mí y esa sonrisa tan linda que solo yo conocía. Respiro hondo, esa imagen no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza desde hace unos días. Apenas cierro los ojos y te veo.

-Camus. ¿Dónde estás? A veces siento que sigues aquí pero no te veo. Siempre es mi imaginación.- Esta cabeza mía ya me está jugando bromas pesadas. No basta con torturarme recordando tu cara y teniendo siempre tu imagen, ahora le hablo al aire como si fueras tú y lo peor es que espero una respuesta.

-Camus. Por favor, déjame ir contigo. No quiero estar lejos de ti. Me duele mucho y no lo soporto.- dije nuevamente al aire en un susurro y esperando en el fondo, que los dioses se apiadaran de mí.

_Dónde estás detén tu vuelo y vuelve a casa nube viajera  
>por una sola de tus caricias todo lo diera <em>

_Aunque volvieras de nuevo a irte lejos de mi_

Empezaba a oscurecer cuando abrí los ojos. Creo que me quedé dormido unas cuantas horas. Rápidamente me acomodé mi ropa, tomé la bolsa que llevaba y continué mi camino de regreso al Santuario. Me sentía un poco extraño, hace mucho que no me sentía tan ligero. ¿Sería que descansé por primera vez en mucho tiempo?

Al llegar a la casa de Escorpión noté una presencia familiar. Dejé la bolsa en uno de los muebles y miré a mi alrededor.

-Milo.-

¡Esa voz! Voltee a todos lados buscando a quien había pronunciado mi nombre. Nadie.

-Milo.-

Otra vez. Identifiqué que venía de mi habitación. A penas era un susurro, pero ahora sí estaba seguro que no estaba solo. Como un niño asustado, me asomé con cuidado por la puerta, con los ojos bien abiertos para que no me sorprendieran.

Respiré muy hondo y solté un suspiro. Mi imaginación ahora sí que me había jugado una pésima broma. Mi cuarto estaba vacío.

Me senté en la cama y miré tu foto. Camus. Me hace mucho daño todo esto. ¿Te das cuenta? Ahora oigo voces. Daría lo que fuera por estar nuevamente a tu lado amor mío.

_¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué cielo cruzas sin extrañarme nube perdida?  
>¿Por qué no vienes a iluminarme luz de mi vida?<br>Regresa pronto que yo no vivo si no es por ti_

-Milo. Tonto. Despierta.-

-¿Camus?- contesté a la figura que apenas podía ver en la oscuridad. Creo que era de madrugada cuando tuve esta alucinación. -No, es imposible. Es mi imaginación.- dije cerrando mis ojos con fuerza, como si eso fuera a borrar tu imagen, o a estas alturas tu supuesta presencia.

-Abre los ojos. No estás soñando. Soy yo. Camus. – dijo la figura, acercándose a mí.

Algo molesto me hice hacia atrás, y aún entre las sombras, alcancé a reconocer al dueño de ese cabello lacio y largo, y ese porte tan elegante.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Shaka, esto no va a hacerme sentir mejor, es más, no sé como piensas que me va a ayudar que te hagas pasar por él. Vete por favor. Y puedes decirle a tu compinche Aioria que se deje de tonterías y se dé por vencido conmigo. No volveré a ser el mismo.-

Finalmente la figura se iluminó por los rayos de la luna. Me equivoqué. No era Shaka. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Me paralicé.

_Dónde estás detén tu vuelo y vuelve a casa nube viajera  
>por una sola de tus caricias<br>todo lo diera aunque volvieras de nuevo a irte  
>lejos de mi<em>

-Bichito. ¿A caso ya tan pronto me olvidaste? ¿Por qué me confundes con Shaka?-

-Ca…Ca…Camus. ¡En verdad eres tú!- Salté de la cama y corrí hacia ti. Otra vez esos brazos, ese calor y ese amor…los sentía como si nada hubiera pasado. Estaba tan feliz.

-Sí, soy yo. Milo…amor… ¿me extrañas?-

-Claro Cami. Sabes que te jamás te dejaré de amar. -

-Lo sé. ¿Darías lo que fuera por que estemos juntos de nuevo?-

-Sí. Daría mi vida, mi alma, mi libertad. Todo lo que tengo lo daría sin pensarlo.-

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Lo estoy.- le contesté clavando mis ojos en los suyos, con una convicción tan férrea que hubiera convencido hasta al mismo Zeus de mis palabras.

-Entonces vendrás conmigo al mismo infierno.- La voz se transformó, se hizo más grave y pesada y tuve frente a mí a una presencia más alta y escalofriante. -Milo, cumpliré tu deseo, y una vez más verás a Camus. Pero tu alma, tu libertad serán mías.-

Una neblina nos envolvió a ambos, el ser que tenía enfrente no dejaba de rodearme con sus brazos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí un miedo terrible. ¿Qué había hecho?

Después, solo recuerdo que vi todo negro, no había luz. Ya no estaba en la Tierra, donde la Luna alumbra con sus rayos cuando su hermano Sol descansa.

-Bienvenido al Inframundo caballero.- dijo una voz suave pero firme.

-Hades, ¿por qué me has traído?-

-¿Qué no deseabas ver a tu amado aguador?-

-Sí, pero… ¿estoy muerto?-

-Aún no. Y en lugar de pensar en eso, deberías aprovechar el regalo que te ofrezco.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sí que eres poco observador. Mira a tu lado.-

-Milo, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Voltee y vi una imagen muy tenue de ti. Tu alma.

- ¡Camus! Quiero estar contigo.-

-Pero Milo, eso no puede ser. No ahorita. Tú tienes un deber con Athena.-

-Camus, por favor. Déjame sentirte una vez más. Deja que me llene con tu aroma y con ese calor tan peculiar en ti. Por favor.-

Nos acercamos, y cuando acariciaste mi rostro, sentí un roce frío en mi mejilla. Mis ojos se cerraron y creo que no pudiste resistirte a besarme. Sentí helar mis labios, definitivamente tu toque. Este sí eras tú.

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti mi amor. Que no se te olvide, que siempre te amé. Y que aún después de la muerte, lo sigo haciendo.-

A penas alcanzaste a decirme esas bellas palabras, y vi como desaparecías frente a mis ojos. "Apenas una caricia tuya", pensé.

-Bueno Milo, tienes que pagar.- Nuevamente Hades hacía su aparición, y envolvió al caballero en una densa nube negra.

De pronto sentí que me faltaba la respiración, me llevé las manos a mi garganta e intentaba tomar bocanadas de aire, pero no funcionaba. La vista se me nubló, mis piernas flaquearon y caí al suelo. Parecía que perdía toda mi fuerza y estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. "Camus… te amo."

Todo fue oscuridad después de eso. Miré para todos lados y nada. Nuevamente vacío. Solo que esta vez era diferente. La oscuridad no cedería ante el sol nunca más, el vacío no lo llenaría Aioria o cualquier otro de mis compañeros, y el silencio… a partir de ese momento sería mi eterno compañero. Di mi libertad y mi alma por una caricia tuya. Nunca más regresarás, nunca más te volveré a ver, pero amor mío, valió la pena el sacrificio. Entre la oscuridad en vida y esta, no hay gran diferencia. Algún día nos volveremos a ver, siempre serás el amor de mi vida.

FIN


End file.
